Complete
by Gaiety
Summary: A persistent Lukawa-admirer grabs the chance to make her dreams come true and her life complete. But was it right?


**"Complete"**  
by Gaiety  
  
I was wakened by the chilling ambiance of his room. I opened my eyes,   
half-awake, groping for the loose sheets to cover my naked body.   
  
I felt his warm breathing against my neck, realizing that he slept   
soundly after hours of pleasure and passion. Half naked under the   
sheets, he looked luscious even in slumber that I could not resist   
running my hands down his chest.   
  
I prompted to sleep again, my bare back across him. But I felt his   
warm breath over my ears and neck. His breathing became constant, and   
it sent chills down my spine.   
  
"So how was it?" He whispered low. "Are you happy now?"   
  
I sighed. "Yes, you were wonderful," I mumbled weakly. "You were so   
strong, Lukawa-kun."   
  
"I didn't know you were such a fragile creature," he whispered still,   
running his fingers down my bare back. "So fragile like a flower   
under me. I didn't know, until last night."   
  
He placed a hand on my waist as he nibbled on my neck and shoulder.   
He fed on me full of passion, draining me both of reason and   
strength. As I felt his weight crushing me, my mind went blank; he   
intoxicated me as he filled my lust-laden senses to the brim.   
  
A spark of guilt stunned me. I love Lukawa—but I know he cannot   
reciprocate my feelings. I know it's wrong for me to force him to do   
so. The guilt slowly overpowered my senses as I recalled the past   
incidents that led Lukawa to consent on my demand.   
  
  
He was at the gym one Friday afternoon. Being one of the avid   
admirers of Lukawa, I watched him in awe as he practiced in his   
majesty. Standing near the door, I drifted in my wildest reveries of   
him while the other girls screamed their hearts out.   
  
"Excuse me," a voice called. "You're in my way."   
  
I snapped out of my delusions as soon as I realized it was Lukawa. I   
looked around and saw that all eyes were fixed on me; I could   
distinguish looks of jealousy from the crowd of both males and   
females.   
  
"You're in my way," he repeated, this time, colder.   
  
I stepped back and gave way. I glanced at my watch—6:00 p.m. meant   
the end of their training. I looked ahead, and without thinking   
twice, followed him haphazardly.   
  
I was facing the door of Shohoku team's locker room when those   
delusions came to my mind again. What would it be like to get   
intimate with Lukawa? To run my hands down his chest and have his   
hands wrapped around me? I felt the urge to peek inside the locker   
room. Until I could not resist the temptation anymore, I twisted the   
knob, pushed the door slightly and peeked. Lukawa was inside.   
  
He was taking off his shirt and at once, my erotic delusions stirred.   
I nearly fainted when he glanced at my way—it seems like he knew I   
was behind the door. Indeed it was; he knew I was there.   
  
"You have been following me, right?" He snapped. "Come in, it's not   
nice for you to be standing there."   
  
At once, I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. I was left   
standing, speechless, astounded. I felt like saying something, but no   
words came out when I tried to speak.   
  
"What do you want?" He said, glancing at me as he slipped on a clean   
shirt.   
  
"I…I uh…" I blabbered. I knew I wasn't making sense.   
  
:"You can step out of the room if you don't need anything. I'd be   
glad to have some privacy."   
  
"I…I like you."   
  
His brows twitched. "So, you're one of them."   
  
"I want you." My stomach lurched as he stared at me.   
  
"Go home," he said, walking past me.   
  
"Give me one night, Lukawa…I swear you'll be mine."   
  
I was out of my proper senses. What am I saying? I know he wouldn't   
do anything stupid. How could I say those words when I knew he'd turn   
me down? I wasn't thinking anymore—but I felt different; I'll do   
anything it takes to make Lukawa mine.   
  
"Hah…you think so, woman?" He mumbled. "And if I give in?"   
  
He looked at me from head to foot. I felt weak as his cold,   
emotionless eyes scrutinized my being. He seemed to undress me, a   
faint smile appearing on his face.   
  
He twisted the doorknob and stepped outside. I almost lost hope when   
he called out, "You coming or not?"   
  
  
It was seven o' clock already. The Friday night seemed as cold as   
Lukawa. I walked behind him, still disbelieving that he actually gave   
in to my challenge. Not doubting even for a minute, I smiled. My   
carnal hunger will finally be gratified.   
  
We entered a cozy apartment, his room lit with deliciously dim   
lights, the bed beside the window. He let me in first and shut the   
door silently behind him. He began taking off his clothes.   
Breathlessly, I turned behind him and faced the window.   
  
"Take your clothes off," he snapped. "Or do you want me to help you?"   
  
My heart raced within my chest. I felt his hands on my waist. A dash   
of hesitation crossed my mind. What is he doing? What are we doing?   
  
"This is what you want, right?" He said as he unbuttoned my blouse.   
Pulling it loose, Lukawa made me face him.   
  
I raised the question to myself. Is this really what I want? For a   
moment, I thought, `No, this isn't it.' But as I shifted my glance   
and gazed at his eyes, I knew this is what I really wanted; what I've   
been dreaming since thoughts of Lukawa drove me mad.   
  
I felt his hands slipping inside my skirt. "Yes, it is…"I whispered,   
letting him undress me.   
  
  
We tumbled on the cozy bed, Lukawa feeding on me full of hunger and   
passion. His strong arms pinned me down on the cushion, savoring me   
like a prey underneath him. He drove into me over and over, hard.   
Like a child he suckled on my bosom, as moans of pleasure escaped my   
lips. Yes, Lukawa…so strong, so passionate, so luscious.   
  
We parted, gasping for breath, flesh warm and screaming. At once I   
felt weak, overpowered by his weight crushing down on me. After   
gathering enough strength, I climbed onto him. It was his turn to be   
the prey.   
  
"Lukawa…" I whispered, planting kisses on his neck. I could hear him   
moaning as he stroked my bare back. I locked my lips on his, letting   
his tongue slip inside my mouth. I felt him stroking me harder. I   
sucked onto his hardened nipples, his moans now louder and   
satisfying. I smiled. True enough, for one night, he was mine.   
  
Again, we tumbled, his weight crushing me down deliciously. Barely   
breathing against my neck, I heard him whisper, "I'm yours…" I   
stirred. I cannot believe this—the object of my affections is   
actually telling me he's mine, consuming me in the fire I myself had   
built.   
  
I felt him drive into me again, this time, more intense. My whole   
body ached and screamed, fatigued by the hours of bliss. "Lukawa…"I   
whispered, finally falling asleep as he mauled me with his kisses.   
  
  
I opened my eyes. Tears trickled down my cheeks. Yes, Lukawa is with   
me right now. He mauled me with his kisses and whispered he's mine.   
But how long could we stay like this? Will he ever whisper he's mine   
again? I was hoping he wouldn't notice my tears. Yes, I love him. But   
I couldn't stand this any longer.   
  
"Lukawa…stop."   
  
No response. He was still nibbling at my neck, going lower and lower.   
  
"Stop…please."   
  
Still, no response.   
  
"Lukawa…stop…please!" I cried.   
  
He went up. "What now?"   
  
I lied on my side, sobbing. Reality bites and when it does, it hurts.   
After this, he'll leave me, and act as if nothing actually happened.   
He will go on his way being the star player of Shohoku High School   
basketball team. And I, a junior high student, not even his   
classmate, will again be ignored and left with the incident I will   
never forget in my bane existence.   
  
"What now?" He repeated. "What's the sobbing all about?"   
  
"This is stupidity, Lukawa. I can't even imagine what will happen   
next after this. I gave myself to you, not minding the fact that you   
might leave me and ignore me again. I cannot let you take me anymore,   
Lukawa. Last night, yes, you were mine. But now? Later? Tomorrow?   
Will you still be mine?"   
  
I felt him lie down beside me and slip an arm on my waist. "Ignore   
you? Not now that I am finally complete. I see you every afternoon,   
standing there, waiting for me for hours. It hurts me that I cannot   
even reciprocate your glances with a word or two. It hurts me…because   
you've been on my mind since I first saw you standing there, your   
face the fairest among the crowd before me."   
  
I cried. I faced him and again, he mauled with his kisses. He never   
lied. He was mine, and I was complete as well.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
